Sonic Wave
Sonic Wave = Sonic Wave is the hardest rated demon in Geometry Dash. It was originally created and hacked by Cyclic and re-verified by Sunix. Its difficulty is relevant to Yatagarasu, Erebus, and Plasma Pulse Finale. Being two minutes long, It is 8 seconds longer than its former rival, Bloodbath. The original level by Cyclic himself has since been deleted from the server. This is considered to be one of the hardest possible levels in Geometry Dash ever created, and the hardest possible Nine Circles level. It's significantly harder than Bloodbath, Athanatos and Sakupen Hell due to its extremely tight spaces, crucial timings and clumsy passages. On November 25, 2016, Sunix became the first to beat Sonic Wave legitimately on stream with roughly 35,000 attempts, and published it, where it gained a demon rating, but not a feature. The level is currently #1 on the Official Extreme and Insane Demon Records list, one step above Plasma Pulse Finale. Aurorus attempted to expose Sunix for autoclicking, he failed however and after 3 days of constant abuse from the community announced he was dropping the subject due to very limited and unreliable evidence. On December 15th, Superex became the first person to beat Sonic Wave after Sunix verified it. He beat it after about 13000 attempts; however, people are still unsure if he is legit. History In mid June 2015, Cyclic released Sonic Wave, a light blue circles level, which was definitely the hardest level at the time. He openly cut it, claiming that he a had a legit recording but was damaged, so this hurted the chances of the level becoming rated. Now that Cyclic released a brand new Extreme Demon, all eyes were on him. Cyclic then changed his name to Enlil and started beating other demons while Riot was practicing Bloodbath. In early July, Riot reached 58% on Bloodbath, so people could see how overwhelmingly hard the level was. Sonic Wave and Bloodbath were neck and neck, so Cyclic had to do something about it. He updated Sonic Wave in mid-July, making the color a darker blue and buffing the level far beyond Bloodbath. Sonic Wave had over 20K downloads at the time, but was still unrated. This time he had a completion video with no signs of cutting, so it was rated for a short time. Very few people progressed in it, and people were wondering how Cyclic could have verified such a legendary level. Riot was quiet about Sonic Wave and continued to practice Bloodbath. On August 12th, he verified Bloodbath, which shot to #1 immediately on the Demon list in the forums, and was featured almost immediately. A few weeks later, 2.0 was released. Riot exploded after this, going from 5K subs to beyond 40K subs. But people weren't happy about Cyclic and Sonic Wave. Many people believed it was hacked, and Riot's fanbase starting hating on Cyclic. Just before 2.0 was released, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with a Back On Track remake, which is now known as Cyclic On Track. Status messages were implemented in 2.0, so Cyclic (who changed his name to Cyclical) said he was quitting from Geometry Dash. Sry no comeback... just a little bit disappointed... Cyclic removed his stats and admitted to hacking Sonic Wave and all the other levels he played. This may have been a lie because there are no signs of hacking or cutting (Except in The Hell Zone). He later deleted all his levels and quit Geometry Dash. Riot was then the best player of the community. He started practicing Sonic Wave, hoping to keep Cyclic's legacy alive. Sunix, Mefewe, and TrusTa also practiced Sonic Wave. Mefewe got 98%, a devastating fail. There were also remakes of Sonic Wave, such as Sonic Wave Infinity and Rebirth. On November 2016, Sunix became the first person to beat Sonic Wave legitimately. Aurorus attempted to expose Sunix, but ultimately failed. It is currently the hardest level in the game. Cyclic has recently returned to Geometry Dash and is now playing legitimately with a 144hz monitor. Gameplay The level starts with a very difficult cube segment with moderate tricks and crucial timing, as well as a triple spike and short block maze. Next, it comes to a very difficult ship, with fast speed, tight spaces and gravity portals everywhere. After the ship, the player will transform into a very difficult ball with extremely hard tricks, which leads to a tricky, mini ball part, and a dual, triple speed ball segment (in Windy Landscape style) part which last for a short amount of time. After the ball, the player will transform into a triple speed nearly impossible (still possible) wave segment. It features numerous gravity and size changes, extremely tight spaces and fake line trolling. At the middle of the wave, it becomes even harder with two long series of spikes to avoid in antigravity and several fake line trolling everywhere. Also, this part of the wave needs extremely crucial timing. If the player manages to pass the wave, the player will transform into a buggy, but far easier cube where the player will need to spam in a gradually gaining speed. After the wave, however, the player will transform into an even harder wave than before, with even more tighter spaces and sawblades everywhere, along with fake line trolling. After the wave, the player will transform into a memory and timing-based, difficult cube section with different passages and invisible blocks. If the player manages to find the right way, he or she will transform into a very difficult wave again. As the ending approaches, Cyclic's username poses a vigorous threat if the player does not carefully manipulate the wave to straightness. After that, a text "Verified by Sunix" is seen along with Cyclic's and Sunix's icons. Below that is another text with the names "Dual", "Chief" and "Nocta", referring to DuaL KiKi, ChiefFlurry and NoctaFly. Then, the level ends. Records Crashes *Mefewe crashed at 98%. (His 98% fail is considered to be the "biggest fail" ever in the game.) *Riot crashed at 96%. *Rampage crashed at 94%. *Temporum crashed at 93% while trying to rebeat the level for the video. **Previously, he had beaten the level without recording and his worst fail before completion was 79% twice. Trivia *The level was initially rated and featured, but was unfeatured a minute later. *After a while, seemingly due to hacking accusation, Cyclic replaced Sonic Wave with an old level of his, supposedly a Back On Track remake. When he quit the game, the level was removed altogether. *The original level was light blue and featured a UFO and ship part. Cyclic cut multiple copies to show the level. *Cyclic uploaded a video of him completing 64%-100% using a start position in Sonic Wave Infinity. *This level has ½ space gaps in the wave (not ½ space between spikes). *Riot, the verifier of Bloodbath, practiced Sonic Wave. ** He says that it's significantly harder than Bloodbath. ** Riot has completed 39-100% on his version of Sonic Wave, decorated by Viprin. His high score on the remake is 72% before it was handed to Cyclic and Riot went back to practicing the original version. ** Mefewe has completed 64-100% on Sonic Wave and has a high score of 98%. He also has his own version of Sonic Wave, which was decorated by FunnyGame and Serponge. His high score on the remake is currently 55%. *Cyclic hacked to verify the original Sonic Wave and speedhacked the second version, but he has beaten the 64-100% wave part legimately once. * Aurorus is the closest active player to beating Sonic Wave, crashing at 91%. * A Sonic Wave remake called Moonlight is currently being created. ** Another Sonic Wave remake called Pink Donut is being created. * Sunix later updated the level for 2.1, fixing the infamous bug at the second cube segment that allows players to skip 2 blue orbs and continue, and making the speed portals at the "GG" message quadruple speed, as opposed to the old triple speed. *This level began its life on the demon list at #1, for a few months until Artificial Ascent came out. Artificial Ascent was later moved to #2 and Sonic Wave stayed in #1 until January 13th, when Yatagarasu came out. Yatagarasu was later moved to #3 when Erebus went above Sonic Wave and became #1. Digital Descent came up and knocked off Erebus from #1, but was later moved to #2 when Sonic Wave became #1. It is now the hardest demon in the game. However, Plasma Pulse Finale knocked off Erebus off #2 and is now the second hardest demon in the game. *Riot has spent over 100,000 attempts to verify this level. 40,000 on the original, 60,000 on Sonic Wave Infinity. *Riot, Sunix, and Cyclic is planning to make a sequel to this level called Cosmic Cyclone. Videos |-|Sonic Wave Infinity = Sonic Wave Infinity is a buffed and extended version of Sonic Wave which is designed by Viprin and was going to be verified by Riot. However, when Riot quit, he gave the level to Cyclic, the former hack-verifier of the original Sonic Wave. Cyclic is now trying to verify Sonic Wave Infinity legitimately. Riot has also gave Sonic Wave Infinity to Krazyman50 and Sunix. Sunix also has a current record of 68%, and has gone from 28%-91%. Powerbomb has beaten the original, unbuffed version of Sonic Wave Infinity that Riot was verifying before. Overview Sonic Wave Infinity was a remake of Sonic Wave by Riot. The level was redesigned by Viprin with a much more 2.0 like decorations and was slightly darker than the original remake. Gameplay Sonic Wave Infinity is a buffed and redesigned version of the original version of the 2nd update for Sonic Wave, every part was buffed and redesigned by Sunix. Viprin probably took inspiration from The Hell Zone. The level features glow stars in the background and brick-like decorations. Gears were changed to shadow saws. The words "LET'S GO" was replaced with the 2.0 text, while the player can see a figure that resembles a demon before the wave mode. The third cube mode features a moving background, shooting stars, and a much darker designs. The level, however, is extended. Instead of the usual "GG" obstacle, it is replaced with a cluster of sawblades. An asymetrical dual wave comes next, which then continues with a standard wave part. A ball part is briefly present later on, before returning to a slow, but tight wave part. After this, the player will be brought back to the cube, similar to the start. The level end with a large text - "SWI" along with Riot, Viprin, Cyclic, Auro, and Wabbit's name popping up at the end. Records Crashes/Fails *Riot crashed at 72%. *Sunix crashed at 68%. Trivia *Riot made a deal with Mefewe that he would wait until Mefewe could verify Sonic Wave Rebirth (due to Riot getting a headstart on the verification of Sonic Wave Infinity)and then RobTop will rate both Sonic Wave Infinity and Sonic Wave Rebirth. *This level is similar to The Hell Zone because of the figure at the start of the Wave and the shooting stars at the second Cube. * Aurorus and Wabbit had extended the level upon Riot's request. It features about 20 seconds of extra gameplay. However, Cyclic will remove the extension. * Sunix has buffed Sonic wave Infinity so much, that it may be harder than Bloodlust. Walkthrough |-|Sonic Wave Rebirth = Sonic Wave Rebirth is a remake/rebirth of Sonic Wave decorated by Serponge and Funnygame. It was set to be verified by Mefewe, but has now been abandoned. Overview This is another 2.0 remake of the original Sonic Wave Update. It is remade by Serponge, Funnygame, and Mefewe. It gives a much more vibe and feeling of a Sonic Boom, because of some decorations, and how bright it is compared to the 3 levels. Gameplay Like Sonic Wave Infinity, it is simply the original Sonic Wave Update, only with more 2.0 decorations, and slight changes. For example, All the wave parts are different than most 'Nine Circles' Style Levels. The level name (Sonic Wave) and the creators are shown before the first mini ship part starts. The ending is slightly extended, and the ending text displays "Mefewe" instead of Cyclic. Walkthrough |-|Auditory Breaker = Auditory Breaker is a remake of Sonic Wave that was given to Surv to verify. It was be decorated by Manix648 and LazerBlitz. It is the most visible remake, taking Auditory Breaker out of the Nine Circles Levels genre. Manix648 has stated he is decorating the first 49%, and LazerBlitz is decorating the final drop to the end. This level has since been abandoned by Surv. Since Surv has also quit Geometry Dash, there is currently no information hinting that this will be revived and verified officially. Trivia * Surv formerly was the one supposed to verify this level. However, he quit and stated that he would not beat any extreme demons once he'd return. Walkthrough |-|Sonic Wave Deluxe = Sonic Wave Deluxe is a Sonic Wave remake by ToshDeluxe and Rustam. It remains unrated for now although it has been a while since it was uploaded. Gameplay The gameplay matches the original Sonic Wave but is slightly nerfed, while a few parts have been buffed. It also has a red design as opposed to the usual blue. Despite the buffs, many players consider it an easier remake than the original Sonic Wave due to the amount of nerfs put into the level. Notable Fails *ToshDeluxe crashed at 91% and 94%. Records Trivia *Sonic Wave Deluxe is currently rated at the Hard difficulty due to many haters and bots rating it easy.Category:Nine Circles levels Category:Demon levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Hacked Levels Category:Upgraded levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Unrated Demon Category:Deleted levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Nerfed levels Category:XL Levels Category:Collabs Category:List Demons